Forlorn
by XrosaryX
Summary: Forlorn. Adjective. Possible meanings: desolate or dreary, unhappy or miserable, as in feeling, condition, or appearance. That was her...Whatever happened to those times she smiled. Where was her knight that could take her away from the pain? Rating: T for now to be safe, might be M later?
1. Innocent Beginnings

**I do NOT own Candy Love!**

**_It seems a bit weird that the MC of the game just happened to transfer to Sweet Amoris. So I made up this story._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Pairing: KenXMC, more to come_**

**_Note: Candy is referred to as Kunai in the story._**

* * *

"...I miss the old Ken..."

He stood quiet as she stared up at him, "...Why...Why did you have to change? Y-You're not..." He hesitates and puts a hand to her face, biting back his tongue as she moves away from him, "...You're not my Ken.."

Those words hurt him deeply.

What did she mean by that? He was still Ken. Just better...Stronger...Worth something...

She moves away more, "...I miss the old Ken," she repeated before running away. He stared at her back before moving his own lips, "You seem to be the only one..."

* * *

First grade.

It seemed about the only level in school where he wasn't taunted by his peers.

Sure his mother was gone, but in terms of appearance he was defined as a 'cute' little boy. He didn't have glasses yet, his brown hair was messy yet soft, and he wasn't deemed too short when he was with the other boys. It seemed to be the most normal year for him...

Until he met her...

At first she was hard to detect. She was a lot smaller than the others, hair dark green, and her eyes...

How could he have missed those kind of eyes?

They were two separate colors.

Her right eye was pink. A rather light that didn't look bright enough to be considered nyon pink or dark enough to be considered a normal pink.

Her left eye was gold. It was a bright gold that looked as bright as a shining star in the night sky.

Together the two colors made an odd, but beautiful combination in his opinion.

This girl was always by herself though. When they were doing free time he spotted her always in the corner of the room drawing or playing with the blocks by herself. Sometimes one of their classmates went over and took a block from the bottom of her creation making it topple over. She never cried when this happen and instead only redid it over again.

During lunch this girl with beautiful eyes sat at the end of their class table, chewing quietly on a peanut butter sandwich until a milk carton whizzed by her.

Recess wasn't safe at all for her.

If she was walking there were times the girls threw sand at her. He bit his lip as he stood with a ball in his hands and watched until his friends yelled at him. There were times she would be sitting on the swing and be shoved down.

He pursed his lips into a tight line when she lied to her mother in a dark brown suit that it was her fault she bumped her knee into the hard rough cement.

His own father would see him look at her and scolded him lightly, "Look out only for yourself son. She's not asking for help. So that means she can handle it." Ken stared at his father with his huge green eyes, "But-"

"No buts. She doesn't look like she's crying at all."

He spared one last look at the small girl as she was practically dragged away from the school as her mother shouted into a cell phone.

The next day was no different.

It was Show and Tell after recess and Ken was looking forward to it. He had pleaded with his dad to let him borrow his dog tags from when he was a cadet in the army and he was rather pleased to show off his strong military dad.

It seemed to be respectable to the other kids whose parents worked at home or in the office.

"Ew!"

He perked up and looked to see the girl cornered, hugging something close to her chest, "What is that thing?!" the popular girl of the class gasped and pointed to whatever the other was holding, "It looks like a weird zombie thing!"

He listened closely as the girl squirmed a bit and held whatever she had in her hands. Since than she had never spoken or did he hear her talk.

"Leave me alone!" she finally yelled startling the group, "Leave me alone! Let me be alone! Give it back! Leave me alone!" There in the popular girl's hands was an odd looking doll.

It's body had small balls in the elbows and knees as he ventured closer to the girls, it seemed to have it in all the places joints were usually in a real body. The dress it wore a long black evening gown that seemed to resemble a princess dress out of one of the books he used to look at where dragons and knights existed. Its dark brown was messy as the girl held it by the hair as she stared at it. "Ew...What a creepy doll!"

Her friends agreed with her as they studied it, "Are you showing this to Show and Tell?"

"Hey. Leave her alone." He blinked in surprise at his own voice leaving his lips as they stared at him, "What?"

"I-I said leave her alone," his voice demanded even though his heart was practically frozen at their glares, "She hasn't done anything to you!" He braced himself as the girls looked at each other. The popular girl tossed the doll his way before huffing and leaving them. He looked at the doll and tried to comb out the tangled fake hair.

The girl who was cowering to the ground slowly got up and went over to him. He hesitated and looked at her doll.

And back to her.

He repeated it a few times before handing her the doll, "S-Sorry," he told her, "I couldn't get the tangles out." The girl stared at her doll and looked at him blankly. Ken gulped loudly as she stared at him.

"Thank you."

He gaped a bit as a small smile came on her lips, "I-I'm Kunai."

"...Kentin, but you could call me Ken."

The two looked away before grinning at each other, "Wanna be my friend?" she asked him.

* * *

_**Like it? hate it? I'm testing the waters here. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Last of Innocence

**I do NOT own Candy Love!**

_**The beginning of the middle school years...**_

_**Note: Candy is referred to as Kunai**_

* * *

By the time they had reached middle school, Kunai and Ken were practically inseparable.

They spent much of their free time together, chasing each other or hiding away in the very back of the elementary school building whispering stories into each other's ears.

The teachers and their other classmates sometimes called them 'Double K' as both their names stared with K and they were never seen without the other. Even they started to refer to themselves as either 'K One' or 'K Two' in conversations.

Now when they entered middle school, Ken was soon seen as a prime target now for being the class gopher.

He was no longer 'cute' in the eyes of his peers.

His brown hair had suddenly lost its fluff and was now flat.

Making him look rather dull.

His father by this time insisted that he get hair cuts that were the standard 'bowl' shape saying it would make him look more uniformed.

The effect made everyone tease him.

The possibly worse change for him was his eye sight.

It had turned out he was blinder than a bat by the time he started sixth grade and the doctor had prescribed him a pair of lenses that were so strong and so thick it hid his eyes from view.

He was now officially a 'dork' and was soon teased by his once friends.

Getting shoved into the lockers occasionally and sometimes having his notebooks knocked out of his hands. This didn't bother him at all since he still had Kunai.

While he had began to turn into a 'dork' she had began to turn a bit more pretty...At least in his opinion.

Her green hair was growing out to an acceptable length that framed her face perfectly and her eyes seemed to be more stunning than when they were in elementary school. Due to the fact that she had learned to smile and laugh a lot more with him during the start of their friendship it seemed to make her eyes show more of a lively spark.

While the other girls struggled with their suddenly odd break outs, Kunai experienced none.

Her pale skin remained smooth and unblemished no matter what. This seemed to make her appear popular among the boys at school and it seemed she was always being stared at in the halls.

This in itself still caused her to be targeted.

Her unusual eyes still caused the others to taunt her with jeers of 'witch' or 'demon girl.' There were times Ken heard yells of the teachers in the hall ways to see Kunai make a made dash towards her next class as a few girls followed after her with the look of anger on their faces.

Despite being teased, they still remained close friends. That in itself always made Ken happy.

* * *

"Do you think she'll get married?"

There was a pause from Kunai who glanced at him as they sat on the sidelines of the gym, "What do you mean?" Ken sighed, "I'm asking if you think your mom's going to marry that guy. The one you keep complaining about?"

She made a face before shrugging, "I don't know," she responded, "I hope not. He stinks up the whole house with smoke and he's mean to you too."

"My dad doesn't like you much."

"That's cuz I'm a girl and I'm your friend," she sighed and looked at Ken, "Why don't you have any guy friends Ken?" He scowled at her and she giggled a little before falling down from his punch, "Owie! Oh Ken you wound me!"

"Oh shush!" he laughed as they smiled towards each other before leaning back more into the wall. Kunai watched as the girls of their class tried to throw the basketball, but missing the basket and snorted. The boy beside her looked at her confused before nudging her, "What's the noise for?"

"...It sucks," she told him, "I mean, you know...People do stuff like that just to impress others? Those girls can't throw at all and they're still doing it just to get the boys to notice them." Ken raised an eyebrow and returned his attention to the game.

Sure enough the boys seemed to be having it too easy as the girls let them shove them aside and take the ball.

That's what he was noticing now.

Girls and boys were starting to act stupid just to get the other's attention. He glanced at Kunai briefly and looked away before looking at her again, "Say Kunai..."

His friend looked at him, "What's up K One?" Pushing his glasses a bit with his thumb he pointed out, "Is there anyone you like?"

"Yeah." For some odd reason his heart sank a bit at her grin, but soon rose up again as she linked her arm though his, "All I need is you Ken!" He blushed darkly as she nuzzled her cheek on his shoulder, "W-Wow...Jeez Kunai! Stop! They're staring this way! We're gonna get teased!"

"Aw...No. I wanna stay like this forever!"

Ken stared at Kunai in confusion before shrugging. What would one locker shove do to him anyway?

He stopped a moment and looked at Kunai again before looking away. What was with him lately?

* * *

Standing around Kunai's house in formal clothing made his skin crawl a bit.

His father was rather reluctant on attending the wedding, but he caved in when Ken brought up that Kunai was his only friend and was the one who tutored him. So here they were.

Pushing his glasses up he tried to spot Kunai.

Luckily she was already making her way towards him.

His heart stopped a bit seeing his best friend in a dress. She had worn them before, but this one seemed to have more of an effect on him.

The dress was a light coral pink and was strapless.

The bodice had small clear beds sewn into designs of flowers and vines while the skirt flowed straight down until it reached just above her knees. Her mother had insisted her long hair be curled despite Kunai's protests that it made her look like a child. Ken would have to disagree that his friend looked childish.

She looked mature.

Glancing down he frowned, while he showed no signs of growing up at all...

The black tux was drowning his scrawny body and his hair was slicked back with large amounts of gel.

He looked like a little boy forced to play dress up...

"Ken thanks for coming," he heard her right by him and jumped slightly, "I'd really feel bored if you weren't here." He looked at her, "N-No problem." She smiled, "So...What you think about my new dad?"

"Eh...He seems okay. I've said that before you know. Maybe he's just kinda like my dad. You know, hard to read and has a tough appearance?" There was a pause as Kunai sighed, "I just don't...Trust him." Ken looked at her confused, "Why?"

She narrowed her eyes towards the tall man who hugged her mother, "I just don't trust him. He works at a bar Ken. I don't know why Mom would pick...Him. I'm scared, but I don't know why."

He shook his head, "Kunai, I don't think he should be that bad." He only received a sigh from his friend as she brushed her green hair out of her face, "Maybe..."

"Besides, if anything happens to you. You can always count on me!" Her head snapped and stared at him as he grinned at her, "I'll always protect you Kunai. So don't ever feel afraid."

"..Thank you Ken."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading guys! Hopefully I'll update as soon as I can okay! Thanks again!_**


	3. Summer Begins

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Candy Love!**_

**Note: Candy is referred as Kunai within this story.**

* * *

It felt like years had passed since the wedding.

Ken and Kunai found themselves as eighth graders, about to turn to ninth graders, still sitting by the sidelines of the gym bleachers.

Ken dreaded the end of the year.

Not only would he be stuck at home with nothing to do, he would have to deal with his father trying to convert him to attend military school at least.

The topic had been the number one dinner conversation since he began middle school. "You need to toughen up!" his father would declare while bites of steak, "I don't want you to keep relying on that girl-"

"Her name is Kunai dad," he would usual sigh and absently poke at his peas with his fork, "Just stop it okay? It's not like I'll be getting bullied by the girls at school."

With that his father would usually stop talking or just look at him before talking about the weather or if he managed to at all raise his P.E. grade.

Ken rarely did get picked on by the girls, they seemed more content with bullying Kunai who had suddenly began to let them...

He looked over at her as she looked out quietly as others tried to dodge bright red rubber balls before yelling out curses when they got hit. "Kunai, you've been quiet lately."

"Eh...Stuff."

The brunette didn't give up and nudged her, "Come on you can tell me. You've been acting all weird this year. You let those girls bother you and you've stuck to me like glue."

He grinned, "You like me?"

Kunai let out a dry laugh, "Kenny you know I like you right?"

He blushed at her words before shaking his head, "S-Stop saying that so lightly! You know what I was meaning to joke on." She smiled a small grin before looking at the game, "I don't know...It's just my new stepdad is all. He still stinks up the house with smoke and he doesn't do anything...It makes me wonder if my mom even knows if he has a job at all."

Ken frowned as she went on, "And also, he's been getting annoying. Always bugging me to do chores when he could do them and he keeps bothering me when I'm doing my homework...I don't want to stay in the house with him the whole summer."

"Why not at your dad's place?"

"Sure, let me try to get mom to actually listen to me without her cellphone glued to her ear," Kunai sighed as she rested her chin on the palms of her hand, "...And I'll be too far away from you Ken."

The boy blushed before attempting to put his friend into a headlock, only to have his own head tucked neatly in between her arm and his hair ruffled. "MERCY! MERCY!"

Kunai laughed as she gave him one last playful poke to the head before releasing him, "Jeez. You're so shy Ken."

"I wonder who's to blame," he emphasized a look towards her as she grinned, "Sheesh. Back in elementary it was the total opposite." Kunai smiled before standing up, "Well we gotta grow up some time right?"

"Yeah," he agreed as he watched her jump from the bleachers to the gym floor. Her legs were becoming slimmer and her arms were poised to her sides in the air as she landed. Her long hair flew up in the air as she fell to the ground. It had gotten longer and it curtained her face as she stayed still in a crouching position when she had landed.

Tossing her hair to the side she flashed him a smile that made his heart ache.

* * *

First day of summer...And he already wished he was back at school.

Just as he had predicted, his father had started speaking about the military summer camp.

"Come on Kenny!" he roared when he had shoved the flyer into his chest just when he had gotten up that morning, "It's a perfect way to spend your summer! Making friends and getting stronger!"

He adjusted his glasses and had stared down at the paper.

It was a flimsy yellow with an army print background with the words,

**"Sergeant Camp! Make friends and become a man!"**

Without a word he only returned the paper to his father and had retreated back to his room. He wasn't in the mood dealing this his father's obviously direct messages for him to 'man up.'

He laid down on his bed, sighing as he stared around his room.

The wall paper was some lame dark green color he had picked out as a child and he could see a few corners starting to peel back slightly due from age. He would have to bring it up later to his father, after he got over his mission to drag him into the camp.

His desk stood right by the window where random things were discarded on it from notebooks to an old box of cookies he forgot to throw away after finishing.

His closet was closed shut completely, but inside would be all his clothing hung up neatly on hangers. He rather disliked having wrinkles and it felt better to keep them off the wooden floor anyway.

The blanket on his bed was a plain green that had hints of crumbs making him frown.

"Great..."

If he was going to just stay in his room until his father went to work he might as well clean that up first.

Yanking his t-shirt over his head he stopped when he heard a rather loud banging on his window.

Turning his head slowly he let out a scream as he saw Kunai waving at him while hanging on his window while the rest of her body struggled to stay balanced on the tree branch angled just under his window. Rushing over he opened the window, "Kunai what are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't stay home...Help me in!"

Ken grabbed her lower arms and dragged her through his window causing them both to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"KEN! What's going on up there!?"

"S-Sorry tripped!" he yelled hoping his father wouldn't storm up to his room.

It wouldn't be the first time...

Luckily the man downstairs only paused before yelling, "I'll be heading to work! I'll see you later tonight!"

The two stayed on the floor in silence until the slam of the front door confirmed that he left. Ken let out a sigh of relief before looking down at Kunai, whose face was only a few inches from his bare stomach. He let out a yell as she jerked away quickly, "Why didn't you move?!"

Kunai weakly laughed as he shoved himself back into his t-shirt, "I-It's not like you have anything to look at!" she protested while he huffed. "I'm still a guy you know," he retorted, "I wasn't expecting you to just climb up my tree and come visit. You could have used the front door."

His friend only shrugged before sitting in his chair near his desk, "I didn't want your dad to know I was coming over..I'm sorta hiding out."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hiding out? Why-"

"You still got that game console right? Think I can borrow it and play that game you bought recently? I can help beat that level you keep complaining about," she offered quickly, "I could just play. I won't look if you change."

His face burned and he hit her lightly with his pillow, "Kunai! Out! Come back in only when permitted!"

She laughed loudly, but skipped out of the room leaving him flustered and his face a bright red.

Why was the first day of summer this crazy already?!

* * *

_**Looks like summer has officially started! But what is there in store for them?**_

_**Thank you all for reading! Hope to update for you all soon.**_


	4. Set off-GO!

_**I do not own Candy Love!**_

_In note of Ken's newest appearance...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE AS DIFFICULT AS CASTIEL DUDE?!_

_Hey guys what's up, sorry this is a bit late for an update too many writer's blocks. But here's the new update! Enjoy!_

_**Note**: Candy is referred to as Kunai._

* * *

Kunai was still laughing when she escaped out of Ken's room. It was too fun to tease him.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she quietly walked down the hallway towards the staircase. Once there she glanced at the wall beside her as she rested her hand on the railing.

Unlike her home, this portion of the wall was covered in frames.

Many containing medals belonging to Ken's father and photographs of Ken and his father.

Some of Ken when he was in elementary school playing soccer before he received his glasses. Others of Ken's father receiving rewards and posing with co-workers back when he was in service. One picture in particular always drew her eye.

Climbing down to the last two steps she paused a moment to study this photo.

It was in a much smaller frame as if Ken's father tried to hide it among the others. It was a picture of a young woman, barely in her mid-twenties, holding hands with an awkward younger version of Ken's father who didn't look directly into the camera.

The woman was rather pretty.

She smiled with her pale pink lips closed and her eyes, bright green like Ken's before he had to wear glasses over them, looked right out to the camera. Her light brown hair was loose around her face while a bright yellow sundress showed off the obvious baby bump.

This was Ken's mother.

Kunai always found it rather odd how a gentle woman like her married Ken's father, but looking at the picture made her smile. The two had love surrounding them. Ken's father, although awkward in the picture, was holding the woman's hands tightly in his and didn't look willing to let his wife go.

She was envious.

Her own parents divorced just before she started school.

She didn't understand why they separated, but her father would only tell her to never let their divorce affect her view on love and that she was not to blame of their separation. Presently she felt that she had not tried hard enough to establish how much their relationship needed to stay together...

For her sake...

In the end though, she didn't particular feel that love was needed in her life...

She smiled to herself before jumping a bit over the last step and headed to the living room allowing herself to plop down onto the dark leather brown sofa.

Her mother, although provided the things her daughter needed, she didn't provide what her daughter wanted.

Parent teacher conferences were constantly rescheduled as she always had office meetings. From preschool to sixth grade, her mother was always the last to pick her up right after Ken's father while shouting at clients on her cell phone and ignoring the obviously hurtful grip on her daughter's hand.

Her father provided what she had wanted, but couldn't always give her enough.

Kunai spent very little time with her father which ranged from the weekends to just random days where a holiday or school day off was placed. Her father was an artist and sometimes let her paint in his studio. He would listen to her go on and on about her day. He would sometimes even take her out window shopping or treat her to some kind of snack like a crepe or ice cream.

Yet the times she spent with her father became less and less after her mother remarried.

Her stepfather...

Kunai gripped leather material under her hands as she thought of that man.

"Kunai!"

Soon enough Ken's footsteps rushed down the stairs, "Sheesh, can't believe you said those things."

"Said what?" she grinned as she sat up, "Oh! Ken come on, I like teasing you okay buddy?" Her friend pushed his thick glasses up to his eyes, "Teasing? You call that teasing? Kunai I need privacy too ya know!"

She laughed, "Sorry. So anyway, how long you think your dad's gonna be gone?"

* * *

"Ha! There!" Kunai cheered as the two sat on the floor of Ken's bedroom playing his console games. Ken scoffed and pushed his glasses, "You just got lucky Kunai!"

The green haired girl only grinned at his frustration before pressing down the button again. Ken hunched over his controller, scrambling his character over obstacles thrown at him to get to Kunai's character.

It always bothered him how his only friend, a girl, could beat him in this game a million times while not actually thinking and only pressed buttons.

Kunai laughed in victory as she hit an object that projected to his character, "HA!"

"I give," Ken sighed before pushing the power button, "But Kunai I thought you couldn't come over without your mom or...That guy knowing." Kunai huffed, "I has to sneak out...Besides the dude's half drunk...He wouldn't be able to distinguish anything even if I had strobe lights attached to me."

Ken made a face as his friend started to play with the controller, "And mom isn't smart either..."

"...So you're using me to get out?"

Kunai stopped a moment and pressed a button, "I'm not using you...If anything, you're the only one who'd listen to me besides my dad. And...Yeah..." There was a moment of hesitation from both teens.

Ken looked at her that caused her to blush a bit, "What?"

"...Wanna just..Run away?"

THe green haired girl looked at him, "Run away?"

Ken nodded, "Well...I mean...My dad's just as clueless as your mom with how I take things," he explained, "And he's pushing all this stuff about the boot camp and getting more guy friends." Kunai scoffed at this as he continued, "And also if we both ran away together it would make your mom realize something's wrong and you two should talk."

The two looked at each other briefly. Soon there was a shuffling of both of them getting up from the ground and running around the house.

* * *

_Short chapter I know sorry._

_Anyway I want you guys to let me know just how long should I let these two stay runaways. Half a day or two days? Take your pick._

_Remember to review and thank you so much for reading this!_


End file.
